Rain
by Yuei
Summary: AU. Love: unrequited, forgotten, stolen, broken, enduring...so many forms that keep up playing, addicted to this game...
1. So let it rain and wash me away

**Chapter 1: so let it rain and wash me away  
**

**Disclaimer: And the shocking reality is I don't own Hana Yori Dango.**

Through the rain Makino Tsukushi looked at the embracing couple under the purple umbrella. The petite girl reached up in attempt wipe away the wetness on my cheeks unsure if it was rain or tears. Although her mind screamed for her to move away, to be anywhere but here, her feet stayed glued on to this patch of the pavement.

Hanazawa Rui. The boy with the icy stare, he had claimed a special place in her heart from the first time their eyes met, almost as if the place was saved for him all along. She tried hard not to recall all the times she had sat in he emergency staircase, trying not to peer at the slumped form in the corner. She tried hard not to remember his cold expression even as the neatly folded square of handkerchief was offered to her; he always had a way to make her lose the fight against her tears immediately and completely. If only Hanazawa-san had not saved her so many times. If only he hadn't sat there quietly through her hardest times. Maybe her heart wouldn't feel like it was broken into a million pieces by this sight. Maybe then she could walk by smiling and wish him happiness.

Makino felt herself wobbling on her feet and leaned against the wall, feeling as if there was no strength left in her she slid down, burying her face into her knees in a huddle. Hiding her face under her wet hair. She knew this was all her doing. She knew fully well that for the last two years while all that was in her mind was Hanazawa-san. He was thinking about Toudou-san. His every mood change determined her mood. She understood that the deep loneliness in him cannot be filled by her; it was never in her place to.

Her tears fell uncontrollably now, she really can't blame him for she's only ever troubled him.

* * *

"Here, wipe yourself with this."

I turned around quickly, arranging myself into a fighting stance. I panted, observing my opponent from the feet carefully. He was tall with a slim built. His complexion was so pale like that of a boy who's never seen the sun. Rather unhealthy, I thought. Well that goes better for me since then he'd be easier to fend off.

Then I saw his eyes. His soul-searching deep eyes, I drew in a deep breath and couldn't help but relax down my defenses. Instinctively I knew he meant me no harm.

"Well, are you going to take it?" He said curtly.

I reached out and took the blue handkerchief from him, examining it thoroughly. Making sure everything was okay; I relaxed and wiped my face with it. I looked up, about to say thank you only to find the strange boy walking away already.

"Your handkerchief!"

"Keep it. You've dirtied it anyway." He walked away without looking back.

I frowned. What's with the indifferent behavior? I looked at the handkerchief. Hanazawa Rui? That's his name? I smiled, what a beautiful name.

* * *

Makino smiled tenderly, she still had the handkerchief folded up in her treasure box. She had meant to give it back every time she took it out and touched the sewn _Hanazawa Rui_ gently, she couldn't help make allow herself to keep it for another day. _I should really return it now, _she thought miserably and couldn't stop the memories flowing back.

* * *

The melancholic music soothed my mind. I steered to the sound unwillingly unable to resist the pull of my heart. I slipped into the dark music room quietly, careful not to make a sound.

There was only one beam of light on the stage, it lighted up a lone figure. It's him! I breathed in surprised. His eyes were not cold at all this time. No, they were warm like hot chocolate but there was still a touch of sadness within. I couldn't pull away, couldn't move, helplessly trapped by his music, listening to him play the same melody over and over again.

Suddenly he stopped placing his violin gently into a worn old leather case.

I held my breath as he walked up the aisle towards me. He saw me! I realized with a start. He walked straight up and passed me by then paused. "I don't like to be spied upon." He said coldly with his back to me. The tenderness that I have seen earlier disappeared altogether.

"I—uh—sorry—ah. I'm just here to say thank you." I finished lamely. My cheeks burning.

"If I had known you would be so bothersome I wouldn't have done anything." Was his reply. He opened the door and was gone.

"I'll still go to the emergency stairs to find you!" I gave my last try.

"Then I won't go there anymore."

* * *

The rain has now soaked through all of the motionless girl's clothes. Now, at least there was no physical pain. But the pain in her heart couldn't be numbed as easily. She should have stayed away; she shouldn't have lingered in the emergency staircase all that time, hoping to catch a glimpse of him. But even now, she couldn't bring herself to regret it. Because it was in the staircase that she grew to love him. She could never forget all the time they had spent there.

* * *

I opened the creaky door with caution. Looking around searching for him. To my surprise today he was there before me.

"Hi!" I chirped happily. He just glanced at me as reply. I sat down next to him pulling down my bag. "Can you believe holidays have finally started?" I paused out of habit, though I wasn't expecting an answer from him.

"Can you stay here tonight?" Hanazawa-san asked suddenly.

"Huh?" My eyes widened. Am I hallucinating? I shook my head. Have I finally gone crazy from the silence? Because Hanazawa-san rarely says a word and had never asked me anything.

"Will you stay with me on the stairs tonight?" He asked again. This time capturing my gaze. This was a rare glimpse of loneliness and desperation so unmasked in his eyes.

"Sure." I couldn't have replied any other way.

"Good." he smiled. My ears burned immediately and looked away trying to bat my out of control hormone system back in place.

I stayed with him till I feel asleep leaning on the wall. He pushed me awake gently at god knows what time. "Move away." He said sharply. I jumped up taken aback.

Fireworks shot up just as I jumped away. My hair was almost sizzled, my eyes watered. "Hanazawa-san! Are you crazy! I could have been burnt or—"

I stopped as I saw him with his head bowed down, his eyes were closed. He almost looked like a five-year-old boy wishing on his birthday.

I closed my eyes too. Wishing for his happiness. Please, please, if anyone's out there, please don't let him be so lonely anymore.

"When I was younger, a friend once told me." Hanazawa-san's hoarse voice began quietly. "When the sun is rising for a new day, that's when the angels are setting out. At that time if you light fireworks, your wishes have a higher chance of coming true."

* * *

It's true then, the fireworks had worked, Makino thought numbly, although the angels had taken their time in granting it. She wondered how long he had known Toudou-san was coming back? Thinking back to this afternoon.

* * *

I pulled on my bag walking out of school as the sky grumbled, signaling the start of a thunderstorm. I groaned at this unlucky turn of events, but the storm just replied by raining down heavily. I pulled out the purple umbrella blessing my mother for listening to the weather report yesterday.

It was then I saw him standing in the rain. Staring into the sky. Rain dripping down his hair, tracing his beautiful figures. I ran to where he was standing quickly.

"What are you doing!" I ran over and tried to shield us both with the umbrella. "You'll catch a cold if you stand in the rain."

Suddenly as if snapped out of a trance, he grasped my forearm tightly, "Makino, have you ever met anyone who is very important to you?"

The question came so suddenly that I was left sputtering incoherently and blushing furiously. "Y-yes." I was finally able to get out.

"What if they were hurt?"

Surprising even myself I answered fiercely, "I would protect them with my life."

Hanazawa-san's held my gaze evenly for a few seconds, then he murmured "Thank you." Turning away, he ran into the rain.

"Wait!" I ran after him. "Take this." I pushed my umbrella into his hands. And ran away in the rain. My heart dropping as I watched his fading back. I had a feeling that Hanazawa-san would never need me to talk to him everyday and stay with him to light fireworks anymore.

I stopped around a corner. Looking back into the rain, at where he had gone. Through the thin sheets of water. I saw my purple umbrella, underneath it was a pair of embracing couple. I could just see hazel hair peeking out.

I stood in the rain. Suddenly at that moment all I wanted was to go back to the emergency staircase and find Hanazawa-san sitting in his corner peacefully.

* * *

The bitter wind wrapped like a cold blanket around Makino's numb body. How shall I act around Hanazawa-san tomorrow? She wondered. Shall I smile and congratulate him like I should? Do I really care what happens tomorrow?

Makino couldn't be sure of anything now. For so long her world have revolved around a pair of icy cold eyes. She had been like a bird held captive in Hanazawa-san's gaze. Now that she has her freedom back she realized just how empty it was. She sighed and her tired body gave in to sleep at last.

The harsh sunlight caused the slouched girl to shield away.

"What are you doing in my parking space?" An angry voice roared.

Sorry, sir, you really didn't catch me on a good day, Makino thought grimly. "Who says this is your parking space? I don't see your name on it!" A massive headache was building up and Makino rubbed her throbbing temples. She readied herself for the hostility to come.

But to her surprise, there was no come-back. Her eyes watered as it finally got used to the sunlight, and she looked up to see a boy with hideous curly hair and a ridiculous smile on his face.


	2. the questions we're all asking

**Chapter 2: the questions we're all asking**

Tsukushi waited, just like so many times before in the emergency stair case, chocked full of all those memories of Hanazawa Rui. It had been a full week before she could master the courage and the strength to climb those familiar steps again. Her heart had ached to come, even if just to take a peek at Hanazawa's silhouette propped up against the railing gracefully in his slumber. But each time she took a step, the purple umbrella flashed in her mind again. The scene was scorched into the back of her retina, like a cursed mark that wouldn't rub off.

There was another curse that started to follow her around starting from that rainy day where she spent the 'bonding night out' (as her mother had crooned so happily in her ears, a ninety degree change from moments before when she had yelled at Tsukushi for not calling, probably due to the fact that Tsukushi had made up the lie of sleeping over at a particularly wealthy classmate of her's house), the curse that took the shape of a certain curly locked devil, who had taken to demanding the apology he deserved from her 'contaminating' his parking space that night by sitting on it. She never knew what the boy's identity was as he didn't seem to be a student in their school. He certainly looked to be of high-school age but curiously never wore uniform and had all the time in the world to hang around her school like a nightmare. Tsukushi had spent all week dodging into corners every time she spotted the tall arrogant boy stamping around the halls, she had gotten into this habit so much that she would duck at the sight of another tall hazel-nut haired boy as well. But of course that was just a waste of energy. Hanazawa Rui doesn't usually notice her until she waved her hands his face in front of his face frantically for a good few seconds.

Tsukushi was still lost in her thoughts when a bag was dropped lightly on her head causing her to jump at the sudden pressure. Looking up, there was Hanazawa with a light smirk on his face.

"Thank you."

It took a moment before she could react and take the bag into her hands to examine. Inside was the purple umbrella that she had lent to Hanazawa the week before - dried and folded back carefully in a way that made it look like new. This was what she loved him for; Hanazawa was considerate and careful about everything, even though he seemed to be so cold and uncaring.

"Can't get enough of me after avoiding me for the whole week?"

Tsukushi realized then that she was staring so hard at Hanazawa that most people would consider it rude. She ducked her head down blushing furiously, "Non-nonsense, why would I be a-a-avoiding you? What am I? Scared of you?"

"One would wonder." Hanazawa started up the steps, his eyes glazing over already in what Tsukushi recognized as the 'I-need-sleep-now' signal. He paused as he reached the landing and looked back expectantly, "Am I actually going to get some peace and quiet today too? I have to admit it has been a nice week." He yawned and continued up the steps leaving Tsukushi looking up in wonder. Although it didn't sound like anything major, it was an invitation. Picked up only because of the year around Rui she had been fine-tuned into his ways. She remembered the first time Rui had indicated he liked, rather than tolerated, her company was after a month of her starting to come here regularly. She had been scrutinizing the failed attempt of a chocolate cake in her hand from home economics class that day at the bottom of the stairs, contemplating whether it was edible or not to bring up to share with Hanazawa. On the verge of chucking the project into the bin, Hanazawa had strolled past and muttered "hungry" almost as if to himself. Tsukushi had been so used to Hanazawa not noticing her at all in these days that it took an enormous amount of clockworks chugging around in her brain to realize that he was asking her bring the cake up. But even then she hadn't been sure, since he only took a few measly bites as Tsukushi found herself stammering out the entire recipe of her creation in her attempt to convince Hanazawa that the brown heap in front of him was, in fact, a cake.

She stepped up after him now, encouraged by Hanazawa's apparent good mood. Although after a month of stammering on her part and silence on his part, Hanazawa had started to produce a few coherent words and then sentences on his part, she still valued and marveled every word uttered evenly out of his pale lips.

She sat down in her usual place, a good meter away from the corner that Hanazawa liked to occupy. Hanazawa's uniform seemed to be more wrinkled than usual. Although Aisuku High was a high school that didn't put too much emphasis on getting your uniform ironed out everyday as long as you wear it, she felt Hanazawa was pushing the limits just a bit too far, especially today. She gazed at his messily cropped hair that sat in disarray on his head; the sight of the same hair peaking out from underneath her umbrella came back to her suddenly. The familiar pain streaked through her heart and she adverted her eyes immediately away from Hanazawa. All the sadness she had felt that week whelmed back to her after the initial surprise at Hanazawa's good mood wore off. She wanted in all her heart to pry open her jaws to ask and maybe even tease Hanazawa about the person he likes, like an ordinary friend would do. But she dreads what he would say. She knew that if Hanazawa nodded when she asked if it was him beneath the purple umbrella she saw, there would be no lies she could tell herself, there would be no more lies she could braid into a blanket to pull over herself against the cold. Just like the time when she finally mastered up the courage to ask about the person that told Hanazawa about the fireworks and he had muttered with heartbreaking tenderness the word 'Shizuka'. She had felt that Hanazawa had a love in his heart that he held above all, but it was that name that consolidated the image of the faceless girl in her mind's eye. She never asked of Shizuka again, but time to time Hanazawa would ask her questions that seem to pop out of thin air that gave her clues about Shizuka. She learnt in time that most of the strange obsessions that Hanazawa seem to take on were related to Shizuka in some way or another.

"I saw her." It was as if Hanazawa had read Tsukushi's thoughts.

Her muscles tensed and she forced herself to focus her eyes on a faraway patch of trees. Taking a deep breath, she turned around to face Hanazawa and gushed, "I'm sorry Hanazawa-san, I saw you both that day but I wasn't spying on you or anything! Ok, maybe I was, but not intentionally!" Tsukushi shook her head fiercely. "I mean, the important thing is - congratulations! I really am glad that Shizuka-san has come back and-"

"She went back." Hanazawa interrupted.

Tsukushi glanced up in surprise, "Sorry?"

"This is away for her. She went back." He explained patiently. Tsukushi detected the slight tremor in his baritone, the only thing that gave away his distress before Hanazawa slipped into the consolation of his usual silence. She couldn't help but remember all those evenings she had spent with him, praying with him for whatever he wished for, until her knees were so sore that she could barely get up. She knew that those times weren't even a fraction of the nights Hanazawa Rui had spent by himself, tormenting himself, as he missed Shizuka.

Suddenly she was ashamed of how jealous she had felt on that day. The whole week she had spent agonizing about just how pitiful she was, when there was Hanazawa Rui having to endure through all of this alone. The thought of just how hopeless he must have felt to have the love of his life come back and leave broke Tsukushi's heart. At least for her, Hanazawa was there on the stairs physically, even if not mentally, every day. But for Hanazawa, his love was far away somewhere else, in a place where he couldn't see her, couldn't talk to her face to face, couldn't share the things he felt sad or happy about with her…Tears welled in Tsukushi's eyes and rolled down uncontrollably. It was just so unfair. Why couldn't Shizuka stay by Hanazawa's side and give him the happiness he deserves so much?

"Makino." Hanazawa breathed in surprise at the sight of the sobbing petite girl, instinctively he reached out towards her before pausing uncertainly half-way in the space between them. Shifting his position he propped the arm on his leg, letting it dangle limply in the air. Hanazawa knew the girl before him needed comfort, but it was the kind of comfort he couldn't give. He simply doesn't have the capacity to give her anything. He knows he needs to stay away even as he's taking so much from her. Hanazawa felt like a leech suddenly, sucking all the life-force out of this beautiful creature before him. "Don't cry, Makino. I'm not worth it."

"But why? Hanazawa-san. Why?" She questioned repeatedly. It was left unsaid, but both knew what she was asking. Why are some people left there, excluded? Why is it that we try so hard every day, but all we're left with is the feeling of being so tired? Why does it have to be this way?

Taking in the sight of the couple deep in thought was the curly-haired boy perched on the highest balcony in Aisuku High. He gripped the railing so tightly that each knuckle was visible clearly through his skin. "Hanazawa…..Rui?"


	3. pieces to pick up

**Pieces to Pick Up**

Doumyouji Tsukasa couldn't believe what he saw. Could it really have been Hanazawa Rui? The best friend, who disappeared one day without any trace? Two years, it had been two years without any message from him and he just pops up one day! And in nowhere else but a high school in the same city! How could all the private investigators Tsukasa have hired in those two years not been able to trace him down? He took a furious swag from the shot glass and slammed it down, grumbling at the bartender who waited anxiously in front of him for a fill-up.

It was always the people he counted on to be by his side that left without a trace. He had wondered if there was a curse on him, somehow, that repelled the people he loved, an aura maybe that oozed from him warning people away. No doubt that curse would have been cast by the witch with the name Kaede. He snorted at this, startling the nervous bartender who poured whiskey all over the counter. Apologizing profusely, the young man immediately started mopping up the mess with his own sleeves. He knew that even if just one drop were to drip onto Doumyouji Tsukasa's shirt, there would be consequences.

Doumyouji swore and shot the man across the counter a deathly glare, he was just about to pick up the glass and empty the contents on the other man's face when a familiar arm snaked around his neck to pull him into a close cuddle.

"Tsk, tsk Tsukasa. I know I'm late, but no need to throw a hissy-fit." The cheerful tone of the voice was at odds with the depressing aura of the bar. It belonged to a handsome man with auburn red wavy hair and beautiful figures that hinted at laughter.

"Akira, hands off." Tsukasa shrugged off the owner of the irritating hand, whose fingers have started to drum lightly on his neck.

"Aw, Tsukasa, all this hostility. We really have to work on that before we can get you a girlfriend." He gave his snappy friend one last pinch before he settled down on a neighbouring seat, signalling the bartender to get new drinks for both of the men. The bartender gave the newcomer a thankful look; he knew the red-head had saved him from certain humiliation. "So what's up with my moody friend?" Akira turned his attention back to Tsukasa who was now staring broodingly at the dance floor.

The answer came so softly that Akira almost missed it.

"I saw Rui today."

The shot-glass froze halfway in its journey up to Akira's lips. Akira turned towards Tsukasa, observing him carefully to make sure his friend was still in a sober state. After all, when Rui first disappeared, it was all Tsukasa seemed to talk about. All he seemed to do in the month after was to search frantically through Rui's house then come to this bar and get himself piss drunk. It wasn't uncommon for Tsukasa to claim he had found Rui somewhere and enthusiastically, and forcefully, assembles him and Jiro only to find that it was just a mistake.

"Are you sure?" Akira asked gently. "You know-"

"God damn it I'm sure Akira!" Tsukasa interrupted furiously. "I saw him with my own eyes! He was sitting there right before me on the emergency stairs! And where is that bastard Nikishido when you need him huh?"

Akira checked his watch and signed. Jiro had, lately, been fed up with Tsukasa's mood swings. Despite nagging on Jiro for over 15 minutes on the phone to come to their usual hang-out place today, he was, once again, late and, in Akira's opinion, unlikely to show up. "Yow, Jiro's a big boy, you know he never wastes his evenings. Just let him indulge in his delights for today." The wavy-haired boy tried to wave Jiro's absence away.

"I should have known that no good bastard wasn't going to show his face today." swore Tsukasa. "But that's not important. Akira, you have to come with me tomorrow to Aisuku High. Jiro'll just have to sorry he missed out. In fact-" The moody boy pulled out his mobile pressed a number on speed-dial. "God-damned useless dog!" He shouted into the receiver. "Yes, it is. I have a new lead I want you to look up on."

Akira shook his head, Tsukasa was probably the only guy he knew around his age to have a private investigator on speed-dial, and give his investigator so much crap. He drowned his spirit, wincing as the burning concoction slid down his throat. That was probably a bit more alcohol than he should have consumed today, after the champagnes and wines he had at the function of Mimasaka Enterprise. But although his exterior was still joyful and easygoing, he had to admit that Tsukasa had stirred something like hope inside him again. His hands shook as he set the glass down and stopped the bartender from refilling. Two years was a long time, and he was tired of working so hard to hold the fragmented F4 together. He missed Rui, the calming presence in F4 who was the only one that could curb Tsukasa's temper. So much had changed, Hanazawa enterprise's fall always reminded him of just how brutal the world of business is. And he couldn't get rid of the nagging guilt that, in some way, he had let Rui go that night. If anything happened to him, he could never forgive himself, ever.

He frowned and signalled for another drink. He couldn't let himself drown in those thoughts, he had to fulfil his promise and look after Tsukasa and Soujiro. When Tsukasa finally got off the call, with much shouting and swearing, Akira decided to lighten him up. "So where's this hot babe that you've been following, huh? There must be some progress after a whole week. And I have to say, missing school for a whole week may be pushing it a bit too far with Fukaji-sensi, wouldn't it?" Tsukasa winced, Fukaji-sensi was the only teacher in Eitoku who would dare to fail Tsukasa, and give his friend some well-earned chiding, always in English so that Tsukasa could never understand fully.

"Don't even mention that old pain-in-the-neck." Tsukasa scowled, before adding. "We have to go tomorrow. But after that, I guess I can go back and sit through his bore again for some time." His friend smiled, and gave himself a mental pat on the back. Even though Doumyouji may be the most powerful family in Japan, Tsukasa still needed to know his basic abcs to be able to inherit the company. "And for your information, I am not following a 'hot babe'. She's just a particularly annoying weed that I want to red-tag."

Akira raised his eyebrows incredulously, "Hot babe or weed, if that's your idea of courtship, then you have even more to learn from Jiro and me than I previously thought."

"How many times do I have to tell you: I Do Not Like Her!" Tsukasa gritted through his teeth dangerously, the bartender looked up nervously. Mimasaka was the only person he knew who would ever dare to even attempt a joke on Doumyouji Tsukasa. "I'll show you tomorrow when we go over to Aisuku High. After a week of inspection I've used my allowance to fund a development in that school that would be very profitable for the principal. I'm sure it won't be too much of a task for him to give me any information or do any favour for me tomorrow."

Akira frowned silently beside his plotting friend. Although Akira would never voice this aloud because he knows no matter how much his friend tried put on the strong front it was only to conceal the hurt inside, there was no denying that Doumyouji Tsukasa was growing day by day in the likelihood of the person he hates most, his mother. Akira wasn't familiar with Doumyouji Kaede, but then again, who really is? From the couple of times that he had being over to Tsukasa's house and talked to his servants, Tsukasa's mother had given him a cold steely impression that demanded fear and respect. But he had thought this to be only the product of strict household rules because Doumyouji-san had always been considerate and warm to Akira the few times he had actually met her, enquiring into his studies and family. It was not until much later did he understand why Tsukasa hated his mother so much, not until the collapse of the Hanazawa Enterprise. Now he feared her ability to irresistibly obtain the trust of people she deemed of use to her so that before they were aware of it they were lured into her trap, puppets in her show. He felt the familiar dread surface up to his thorax from the bottom of his stomach whenever Tsukasa showed growing likelihood to her. It was a sensation that was coming more frequently in these past two years. Tsukasa is mostly still childish and immature in his intentions, but he is no longer limited in his means. Akira had tried to lead Tsukasa towards kinder resolution of forgiving and letting things be. But the hot-tempered boy was never one to be denied of anything he wants. Even his best friend isn't able to persuade him otherwise when his mind is made up. It doesn't hurt to try though, especially since this weed girl seems to be the first Tsukasa have ever taken an interest in.

"What has the poor girl done to you Tsukasa?" Akira sighed. "She doesn't even go to our school for Christ's sake! Did she walk in an annoying way down the street when she happened past your Ferrari?"

"Course not, I'm not that trivial." The curly-haired boy scowled. "In fact, she dirtied my parking space then stalked off when I asked her for her name."

"Dirtied?"

"She sat in it with her commonplace clothes."

Akira tried to resist the urge to roll his eyes at Tsukasa immaturity, he was nineteen and still stubbornly absorbed in his own world. "To the contrary," He explained patiently. "She probably made it cleaner by wiping it with her butt."

"In the state her clothes was in?" Tsukasa snorted in disbelief, and then reverted back to seriousness. "She'll be dealt easily. You have to come with me tomorrow to see Rui. You have to tell me that it's real." Tsukasa stood up and steadied himself against the bar stand. He signalled for his driver in the doorway to prepare the car.

"Alright, I'll be there." Akira sighed and watched his friend amble wobbly towards the exit.

"Tsukasa." He called out.

The curly-haired head paused.

"Don't get your hopes up too much."

The muscular back stiffened for a moment before Tsukasa waved carelessly over his shoulder and disappeared into the night.

Happy New Year! Sorry that it takes a new year to finish a new chapter . Have to drastically improve my productivity... Feel free to give me any suggestions on how this should develop. Criticism welcomed.


	4. there is no running away

**Chaper 4: there is no running away**

Sojirou Nishikado watched in a trance as the golden yellow liquid flowed and filled the glass in front of him. The well-groomed dark haired boy downed the shot in one gulp, feeling the familiar burn slide down his throat and sighed. He looked aimlessly around the bar, taking in views of women clad in skirts that were barely able to preserve their modesty. This wasn't one of the high-end bars that he frequented usually as he wasn't in the mood of humoring the high and mighty Domyouji today. After the initial 20 minutes of unrelenting ringing of his cell phone, Sojirou had switched his phone off altogether and decided against meeting up with F2. Domyouji must be in a angrier mood than usual today, he snickered at the thought though because to most people it would be hard to imagine the boy with the permanent scowl engraved on his face being angrier than he is usually, and practically impossible to imagine him having any days of good mood. And on days like this he knew fully well how stubborn Domyouji could be. Sojirou drummed his fingers on the counter, signaling for a refill, he could be storming into all their usual pubs right the moment, cursing generations of the Nishikado family.

Nishikado was distracted from his thoughts by a brush against his thigh and out of the corner of his eye he saw a dark haired woman slide into the seat next to him. She was teetering slightly on the bar stool, as she crossed her lengthy legs to stabilize herself her black one-piece also hiked up higher, revealing more smooth ivory skin. Nishikado frowned inwardly, although he is a renowned as and admits openly himself, a playboy; he was never desperate enough to hit on women who were already drunk, the chase was part of the game that he found amusement in. He let no disapproval show on the outside though, steadying the neighboring woman with a gentlemanly hand on the small of her back. He took the chance to glance at the woman next to him, he guessed she was in her early twenties although she was clad in a layer of heavy makeup that made her look 5 years older, she was pretty in the generic way that heavy make-up made all women look but she did have long silky raven hair that spilled down to her waist. The woman looked up at him murmuring her gratitude; a manicured hand came to rest on Nishikado's suit. The dark-haired playboy had seen his share of drunk women in his lifetime, this gave him the ability to keenly perceive the way her eyes quickly swept over his watch and shoes, and the way her hand stroked the fabric of his suit inconspicuously. This woman was definitely not drunk. Two can play this game, he suppressed a smirk as he noted the raven haired woman's faux snakeskin stilettos and purse;he had bought enough presents for his' girlfriends 'to know that those weren't your run-of-the-mill brands.

"Let's have a drink together, sweetie." He purred in her ear. "Shall we get you tequila?" he raised his voice to catch the bartender's attention. "I can never resist beautiful ladies who can handle their tequilas." He flashed a devilish smile while handing her the shot glass. As expected, her cheeks blushed red visible even through her layers of makeup and downed the shot in one gulp.

He raised an eyebrow seductively, breathing "I can see we're gonna have a lot of fun today" into her ear, he signaled for a refill and did not let up on her until her cheeks were truly flushed pink and there was a haziness in her eyes as she leaned against him shyly. Sojirou turned away from her alcohol tinged breath and pushed the woman firmly away. "I'm going to call this a night." He stated flatly, cutting the seductive act briskly.

Confusion flashed across the woman's face before she fell back onto Nishikado again, this time with hands propped on his chest. "Shall we go somewhere private then?" She muttered with a coy smile on her lips.

"No, sorry, women who fake drunkenness are just not my type." He said apologetically, pushing her firmly away for the last time, he quickly stood up, brushed the crinkles away in his suit and strolled away out of the pub.

He heard the sound of stilettos tapping the pavement before a tug on his suit, "How dare you just leave me there?" Sojirou turned around, there was nothing drunk about this woman now, she glared at him furious, "I've never being this humiliated in my life!" Whoa, she's strong. Nishikado tried to keep walking and pry open her grip, but it was like her hands were wielded onto him.

Suddenly, through the crowd on this busy night-club street, he spotted a familiar head of red-hair and another head of curly brown hair and gulped, he really didn't want to be skinned alive today. He quickly put an arm around octopus woman, she yelped in surprise as he hurried them down a side-alley. How did he get such bad luck today? Well, at least octopus woman finally released her hold. He hastened his pace to reach the other end of the alley and waved down a cab. Before octopus woman can protest, he shoved her in with a "home time now" and closed the door. She rolled down the window and commanded, "Apologize." Sojirou sighed in frustration and turned back to survey the alleyway, to his relief there was no sign of F2. He gazed deeply into octopus woman's eyes, letting his eyes trail down to her lips, she could feel her stiffen in anticipation and licked her lips. "Where do you live?" He whispered huskily. She blurted out an address situated in the affluent part of town automatically. So he was right about her, he smiled. He ignored octopus woman's attempt to lean in and turned to speak to the driver instead. Repeating the address he added "she gets violent when she's drunk, please lock the doors and get her home safely driver." With a final salute, he chuckled at the sight of octopus woman's dumbfounded then angry face finally disappearing off into the night.

As Nishikado waited for another cab to come, he took notice of the small alleyway that he had just walked through. It was bustling with shops and people, most of the shops had neon lights dancing around boards full of photos; he stepped closer to one that was obviously a male escort pub and skimmed through the photos, subconsciously comparing them to himself.

The world seemed to stop, all the bustling of the street faded as his eyes caught the photo of a boy with breathtaking features and a familiar grim stoic expression on his face. Underneath the photo was the number 707. It can't be – before he had time to finish the thought he was dashing into the shop, running down the creaky staircase that lead to a small dimly lit lounge pub. A young man in a pink shirt greeted him with a surprised expression; he was obviously not the kind of clientele this pub was used to receiving. Nishikado interrupted him before he could finish introducing himself, "707?"

"Oh you're here for Rui-kun. Our Rui-kun is unfortunately busy at the moment, could I be –"

"707" Sojirou repeated again, this time darkly, pulling out a few pieces of big notes from his wallet. There's no question cash got the message through much quicker, especially in a place like this.

The pink-shirt man pointed over at a table at the end of the room, although all the tables have some drapes in between to give the occupants some privacy, the drapes for the end table was pulled open so he could see a solemn young man downing a huge jug of alcohol while the group around him hooted. Sojirou was frozen in shock, there was no mistaking it, even in the dim lighting from this distance, there was no mistaking his childhood friend. What was he doing here? He thought furiously. And Rui drinking like this? He remembered even back when Rui was still in Eitoku, F4 had already begun hanging out in the bars. Rui had always just sat in a corner and watched while F3 drank, stopping them when they got overboard. The group in the end table was chanting 'again, again, again' and Rui was reaching for another jug. He had never seen Rui like this.

He started towards the end-table, but was stopped by pink-shirt. "Sir, you can't going there, he's with paying customers." The message was clear. Sojirou resisted the urge to sink his knuckles into pink-shirt's nose and dying that shirt red instead. It was no good making a scene; he needed to talk to Rui. "I want a table and 707 now." He gritted through his teeth tersely, handing over his credit card.

As pink-shirt led him to an empty table and as he walked away, Sojirou caught him mumbling under his breath distastefully "Geeze, 707's so popular among those weirdos and homos." Sojirou clutched his hands into fists and willed himself not to jump- kick pink-shirt's retreating back.

He could see pink-shirt interrupting the end-table and whispering in Rui's ear beckoning in his direction. He winced with the middle-aged woman sitting beside Rui planted a big kiss on Rui's cheek before letting him go, if it wasn't for the situation Sojirou would have almost chuckled, he could remember clearly how Rui used to shrink away from all the attention he got in the pubs and look pleadingly at him and Akira for help. Rui started walking down towards his table, Sojirou could see him stiffen and their gaze met. His stride slowed but he continued towards Sojirou, sliding into the seat next to him gracefully.

They sat in silence, neither of the two childhood friends spoke up. Sojirou studied Rui intently, he could recognize his friend straight away in a crowded club but studying him closely he realized how much Rui had changed. Rui had always been beautiful, god knows how hard Akira and him tried to recruit Rui into their prowls, but now he was painfully thin, the hollows of his cheeks highlighted his elegant cheekbones more. "Why Rui?" It was Sojirou who spoke up first in the end.

The stoic boy continued to gaze ahead showing no indication of having heard the question. Anger and frustration welled up suddenly in Sojirou and the volume of his voice increased accordingly, "How could you do this to us? Do you have any idea how much grief you caused? That Tsukasa went absolutely bananas! You could have had some etiquette, as a friend, no, even as a decent human being to give us a shout before you up and disappear for two years! For all we know, you could have died!" His tone softened then, remembering what had happened 2 years ago. "Rui, how have you been?"

Rui had closed his eyes and listened silently throughout Sojirou's rant, he slowly turned to face his angry friend. Sojirou could see the overwhelming tiredness in his eyes; whatever he had been up to in those two years had wiped all signs of the shy quiet boy he had once been. "Thank you for your concern, I've been well." Rui's voice was cold and his words politely distancing the other boy.

"I want the truth," Sojirou pressed on, meeting Rui's eyes squarely. "As an old friend."

"I've been fine, Sojirou." Only a slight tremble to Rui's voice betrayed his brave front.

Sojirou sighed and tried a different question, "Where are you living now?" Sensing Rui's reluctance to answer he added, "Please Rui."

Rui looked away and when he turned back he had only determination in his eyes. "The Hanazawa Rui you knew died two years ago."

Sojirou's eyes widened in hurt, "Are you abandoning us again Rui?" he whispered.

"Sojirou, please." This time it was Rui's turn to plead.

"Your phone number at least then." This was his minimum, if Rui wanted he could change his number straight away. He could tell from Rui's slump that he had conceded.

Before handing over the napkin with the numbers, he remembered something and started to say "Don't–"

"I won't." Sojirou promised, he understood Rui wasn't ready to face the other F2 yet. "And don't work here anymore."

"I'm good at it." Rui said with a smirk that Sojirou had never seen before. This was a stranger speaking now, "Shall we open a bottle of wine?"

Thank you for reading:) Please give me advice/comments/criticism on how I can improve the story and my writing.


End file.
